SALVADA
by MusicLover0120
Summary: AU.Kim ha sido huérfana des de que tiene memoria. Jack tiene a la no típica familia feliz. Kim ha sufrido muchos abusos y daños psicológicos en los orfanatos y se ha tenido que buscar la vida para aprender a defenderse. Jack es el popular al que siempre se le da todo en bandeja de plata y se le han enseñado artes marciales des de crío. Summary completo dentro de la historia. Rat


Summary:

AU. Kim ha sido huérfana des de que tiene memoria. Jack tiene a la no típica familia feliz. Kim ha sufrido muchos abusos y daños psicológicos en los orfanatos y se ha tenido que buscar la vida para aprender a defenderse. Jack es el popular al que siempre se le da todo en bandeja de plata i se le han enseñado artes marciales des de crío. Jack quiere sentirse real, quiere conocer a alguien real. Kim quiere salir de su infierno particular. Kim quiere ser SALVADA.

Disclaimer: Kickin' it no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcáis como marcas de cualquier cosa (ej: marcas de ropa, marcas de dispositivos electrónicos, marcas de helados,…), nombres de tiendas, etc. NO ME PERTENECEN. Aunque en la historia las canciones sean supuestamente "propias y originales" de los protagonista, tampoco me pertenecen ni las canciones ni los artistas que las escribieron.

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA Y ... primera historia, porfavor, no sean muy crueles TT

_SALVADA_

Prólogo/Introducción

1.-

Kim es una chica de dieciséis años. No tenía padres, de hecho, nunca los había conocido. Su piel era clara pero no pálida, era baja, tenía ojos marrones miel y pelo rubio. Lleva viviendo de orfanato en orfanato desde que sus padres murieron.

La vida en los orfanatos dependía de todo: las instalaciones, las encargadas de atenderles (si es que había), la directora, las profesoras,... Kim no se acordaba de los primeros, ya que apenas tenía meses o pocos años de vida, pero del que si se acuerda era de cuando tenía 5 años. Se acuerda de los suelos de parqué, de las paredes blancas, de la decoración acogedora, de las vistas, hasta del jardín tan precioso que tenían. Para Kim, era como su palacio personal, con más gente que lo venía a visitar, pero que iba y venía, como las olas del mar, de las que había oído hablar por boca de las profesoras. Kim estuvo viviendo en ese orfanato hasta los ocho. Se acordaba bien de ese día. La despertaron a las 4 de la madrugada, la sacaron de su cama, sigilosamente, con cuidado de no despertar a las demás niñas, cogieron la ropa reutilizada de niñas de otros años y la metieron en una bolsa de basura negra y la dejaron al lado de su improvisado closet. Una bolsa igual a la que le daban cada año para que tuviera algo que llevar encima. La obligaron a vestir-se con la única muda que le pertenecía, cortesía del orfanato: un blazer negro, una falda gris, una camisa blanca, unos leotardos negros y zapatos del mismo color. Tampoco eran de muy buena calidad, ya que el orfanato no tenía intención de gastar-se mucho dinero, pero era lo único bonito que tenían para presentar-se a la gente. Pero la gente no venía a visitar a las 4 de la madrugada. Cuando cogió su collar, único símbolo de que tuvo padres, y le acabaron de hacer un moño, la metieron dentro de un coche gris, y le dieron unos papeles al conductor.

Ahí es cuando empezó su pesadilla. Llegó a un recinto cerrado, con un jardín de césped y flores bastante bien cuidadas, y una reja de hierro con acabados perfectos por puerta exterior. El recibidor y la sala de visitas era lo mismo: todo bonito, bien cuidado, etc… Pero se dio cuenta de que no todo era tan bonito. Cuando entró en la parte dónde los niños vivían, la primera cosa que notó fue el suelo de mármol blanco, las puertas de madera astilladas, el jardín con césped y flores muertas y la cara de asco del personal. Pero qué bonito era respecto a los demás en los que había estado. Y era el cielo comparándolo con el actual.

2.-

Kim dejó el libro debajo de su colchón, se colocó unos pantalones viejos y manchados de sudadera gris y una camiseta roja, básica, con cuello en forma de V (no lo bastante pronunciado como para dejar ver el collar que tenía, ya que la cadena al ser fina y de oro te tenías que fijar bien para ver-la y la virgen del Carmen (para protegerla) quedaba tapada por la prenda de ropa) y un roto en el costado derecho. La camiseta roja había sido su última adquisición en las peleas, lástima que la timaron y a ella le tocó la pieza de ropa rota. Se puso una chanclas negras con calcetines para cubrir-se del frío lo pies y un jersey verde oscuro de lana, dado de sí, dejándole las manos cubiertas totalmente y llegándole hasta medio trasero. Eso, y Kim lo sabía, le daba un aspecto deplorable, pero era la pieza de ropa más calentita y abrigada que tenía. Al salir de la habitación que ocupaba, se dirigió hacia el comedor dónde, otra vez llegaba tarde.

-Se puede saber dónde estaba Srta. Crawford?- La pregunta resonó por todo el comedor, gris, con suelo de cemento y paredes sin pintar, bancos de madera cojos y mesas que poco peso podían aguantar.

-Lo siento Sr. Blienan, pero no encontraba mis "zapatos" entre tanto "desorden" que tenía. – respondió ella, ocultando las ganas de reír de vergüenza por la patética excusa que se le había ocurrido. Solo tenía dos pares de zapatos y pocas piezas de ropa como para tener desorden y no encontrar nada.

- Que lástima. Cómo podemos evitar que esto vuelva a suceder? Ah sí! Ya sé! , pues por ser tan desordenada, ya puede ir usted a ayudar a la Sra. Montenegro a ordenar los archivos viejos del orfanato, para que aprenda un poco lo que es ordenar.- Mierda! No quería ir a ver a la secretaria. Le caía mal. Y además eso requería estar cerca del director. Un abusón sin escrúpulos.

-Lo siento de verdad no volverá a pasar, pero por favor no me envíe con la-

-Cállate y siéntate en tu sitio. Queremos empezar a desayunar- replico el Sr. Blienan, con su cara redonda y fofa.

Kim se sentó al lado de una chica que parecía tener un año menos que ella, tenía los ojos rojos, como si se hubiera estado llorando mucho tiempo, y estaba cabizbaja.

-Perdona, puedo sentar-

-Sí- la cortó ella sin levantar la cabeza. Sin dar más conversación, siguió arrinconando los trozos quemados del revoltijo de setas que tenían para desayunar, en una esquina de la bandeja.

Kim se sentó y miró su bandeja de aluminio con toda la comida dentro. Honestamente no tenía ganas de comer-se esa cosa del plato medio negra medio amarilla. Cogió la mano de la chica y esta inmediatamente la miró con una cara de confusa y miedo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kim. Había conocido a muchas chicas que habían sido abusadas pero esta le pareció peor. Y en algún punto de su corazón, esta chica, le tocó. Kim sabía que esos dos monstruos habían abusado varias veces de las chicas del orfanato. De hecho ella había estado a punto de ser una víctima más, pero gracias a su entrenamiento en karate y aikido, salió airosa del encuentro. Eso sí, con seis sábados de castigo.

-No. Pero no creo que te importe lo que me pasa- contestó la morena girándole la cabeza y volviendo la mirada al plato.

-¿A sido el director o el Sr. Mathiew?-

-El director- susurró la extraña mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

– Ya es la tercera vez- dijo la niña apretando los puños, provocando que sus nudillos acabaran blancos.

De repente Kim sintió rabia, una rabia incontrolable. Se aprovechaban de ellas, y las trataban fatal, vivían en condiciones pésimas y la gente ni lo sabía.

Las dos chicas se pasaron la hora del desayuno, hablando, sobretodo Kim; intentando animar-la un poco. Kim a pesar de la rabia que sentía y sus conocimientos para defender-se, cada vez que se encontraba delante de ellos, se transformaba, se congelaba, era, como si su corazón quisiera cortarles la cabeza y algo más a todos pero su cabeza y su cuerpo no le hacían caso. Y eso la frustraba aún más. Grace, que así se llamaba la chica, le explicó a Kim que ppor mucho que consiguió escarpar del Sr. Mathiew, del director le había sido imposible.

-Pude con el Sr. Mathiew pero, el director, no sé, es tan grande y pesado,… Se tiró sobre mi, en su despacho, después de haberlo cerrado con llave y…y…- Grace ya no podía hablar de las lágrimas y los sollozos.

-Shhh, tranquila, ya no puede hacerte daño, ¿vale?No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ti, y lo sabes, ¿okay?- Kim le susurraba consuelos a la oreja, mientras Grace estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Kim y esta le acariciaba los brazos.

Estuvieron así toda la tarde, en un pequeño escondite secreto donde Kim había estado practicando todos estos años. Dudaba que los profesores supieran de la existencia de este, y esperaba que así fuera hasta que saliera de esa cárcel. Y Grace saldría con ella. De eso estaba segura. No pensaba dejarla aquí sola, y menos con esos pedófilos que tenían títulos de enseñanza.

3.-

-Jack, haz el favor de comportarte como un adulto, salir de la cama y bajar aquí ¡Inmediatamente!- gritó una voz chillona y graciosa, que era difícil de tomar en serio.

-No soy un adulto todavía tía Leila- repuso Jack- Tengo dieciséis años. Y necesito dormir. Sigo creciendo ..sabes?

Jack era un chico de dieciséis años, alto, moreno, pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Era de complexión "musculosa" no mucho sino lo suficiente. Los años de karate enseñados por su abuelo le sentaban muy bien. En los veranos se iba a visitar a sus abuelos, y su abuelo y él siempre aprovechaban para entrenar. Jack era muy popular en la escuela, cosa que no agadecía. Todo lo que hacia era qüestionado, juzgado y hablado por todos los del colegio y, aunque al principio le parecía gracioso, llegaba a un punto en el que llegaba a ser insoportable. Y sobretodo por parte de las chicas.

-Dentro de quatro meses harás diecisiete. Y eso ya es ser adulto y mayor de edad- contestó Leila mientras le servía el desayuno a Jack que estaba sentado en la isla que estaba en medio de la cocina.

-Siiiiii, en Harry Potter. En el mundo real es a los dieciocho y eso para ser mayor de edad. Uno no es adulto hasta ¿cómo era? Ah sí! Hasta los 30. Porque des de los veinte - veintiuno a los veintinueve eres joven y eres adolescente des de los trece a los diecinueve.

-Urghhhh! Déjalo. Intenta ponerte guapo que tu madre nos pasa a recoger de aquí a media hora.- Se rindió Leila mientras ponía los platos en la pica y limpiaba la mesa.

-Más guapo de lo que ya soy es imposible – Dijo Jack sonriendo de manera creída. Sabia que quedaba como un egocéntrico pero sólo por el hecho de que le molestara a su tía valía la pena.

-¡Anda! ¡Pira, muchacho, pira!¡Y espabila que hoy te toca lavar los platos!

*Joder!* Pensó Jack. *El único día que me levanto tarde y tengo que lavar los platos -.-*

Después de entrar en la habitación, abrió su armario, cogió la ropa que se iba a poner (una camisa roja, pantalones de vestir negros, y unas deportivas addidas negras con cordones rojos ) y se metió en la ducha, haciendo ese ritual en tan solo siete minutos.

*¿Y a donde iremos?* Pensó Jack mientras se metía el móvil en el bolsillo y se peinaba el pelo con la mano frente al espejo. *En poco tiempo lo descubrirás, no te preocupes* le respondió una voz en su cabeza. Jack paró en seco de peinarse. ¿Le habían contestado en su propia cabeza?

-Necesito dormir más- sentenció Jack antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación para lavar los platos y irse con su madre a quien-sabe-dónde.

4.-

-¡Todas! ¡Arriba! ¡De una en una hagan una fila para entrar al baño. Intentad disimular esas horribles y asquerosas caras, limpiaros un poco que parecéis cerdos, y vestíos con la mejor ropa que tengáis, si es que tenéis! – Y ya volvíamos a la rutina de cada sábado. Sacarían a todas las chicas, ¿ya había dicho que el orfanato era sólo de chicas?, vendrían familias a echarles "una ojeada", y elegirían como siempre a las más pequeñas; Kim y Grace, que ya llevaban un tiempo de amigas, se revelarian contra los profesores explicando las bestialidades que hacen a los padres y familias que venian, y los estas pasarían de ellos como si se les hubiera ido la cabeza.

-Quieren atención, dejad-las vivir- decían unos

-Este sitio, las vuelve locas, por eso es mejor que cojamos a la que lleve menos tiempo – decían otros.

Kim suspiró, este iba a ser un largo día…

*No lo sabes tu bien* contestó una voz en la cabeza de Kim

-¿WT..?- exclamó la muchacha. Todas las niñas la miraron con cara aterrorizada. No se podían decir palabrotas ni palabras obscenas en el orfanato.

-Perdón- murmuró Kim bajando la cabeza al suelo. *Que ha sido eso* pensó

*El comienzo, el comienzo de tu salvación*


End file.
